This invention relates to a laparoscopic deschamp. This invention also relates to an associated suturing technique.
Laparoscopic surgery involves the insufflation of the abdominal cavity with carbon dioxide and the placement of cannulas in the abdominal wall of the patient. Distal end portions of laparoscopic instruments are inserted through the cannulas for performing an operation inside the abdominal cavity by surgeons manipulating the proximal ends of the instruments. Laparoscopic instruments include a fiber-optic laparoscope which enables visual monitoring of abdominal organs, as well as the distal end portions of the operating instruments.
Performing an operation laparoscopically, instead of via a traditional open incision, provides the substantial benefits of reducing patient trauma and hospital convalescent time. For these reasons, the number of laparoscopic surgical operations has increased enormously in the past few years. However, such operations have been generally limited to the removal of gall bladders (cholecystectomies) and various gynecological procedures. One reason for this restriction in laparoscopic applications has been the lack of a viable laparoscopic suturing method and associated instrumentation.